In the End Truth Will Out
by koi264
Summary: Inuyasha learns a valuable lesson that day. ONE-SHOT. my first fanfic!


Disclaimer: I one nothing!! Including the end quote... no idea where its from  
  
A/N: Here it is... my first fanfic ever!! Hope you enjoy it :D  
  
It was a bright spring morning. The sweet smell of the grass and flowers filled Kagome's nose. "ahhhh". Kagome has been spending a lot of her time traveling to the feudal world searching for the Shikon-no-Tama shards of which she broke. Her companions are: Inuyasha, a half dog demon, Shippo, a young fox demon, Miroku, a perverted monk, and Sango, a professional demon exterminator. They are trying to get these shards before Naraku gets them. Naraku has affected every one of the traveler's lives, especially Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. He forced Inuyasha to hate his first love, Kikyo, in the end she dies, Miroku now has an air void in his right palm that will eventfully consume him unless Naraku is destroyed, and Sango's whole village was killed because of Naraku.  
  
"Kagome hurry up or we're going to leave you!!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kagome hurrying after her new found love. Ever since see meet Inuyasha she was never sure of her feels and his for her. Until recently when her life was in grave danger Inuyasha finally opened up to her. "I love you, Kagome, please don't leave me, please!" After she recovered she asked him if he has forgotten Kikyo (who they meet occasionally, because she's been resurrected) "Yes, didn't I say I love you already, isn't that enough!!" She took that as a yes, and life for her has been bliss ever.  
  
Kagome sensed the power of Shikon-no-Tama shards nearby. "Hey I sense a shard nearby, about two or three, that way". She pointed towards a group of mountains about a day or two traveling distance away.  
  
"feh, ok lets go", and Inuyasha runs up ahead of the group not saying another word.  
  
"What's with him?" Sango whispers to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know" Looking back, Kagome realized that he has been acting like that for about a week; avoiding the group, wondering off by himself, and most amazing to Kagome, not sulking or complaining whenever she went back to her time period. His actions were starting to worry her, and she wondered whether he really loved her. Or maybe... "We haven't ran into Kikyo for awhile... Maybe they...he couldn't he?"  
  
With that thought she tore after Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasah, stop!" He turned around, again not looking into her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me, why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"Feh I haven't been avoiding you, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes you have! At the campfire yesterday, you never said one word, and kissed you and you never kissed me back. What is going on?" Kagome looked up at him her eyes shimmering with tears. "Where you lying to me when you said you loved me?"  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at her; unable to decide whether to tell her that he had betrayed her with Kikyo, whether to tell her what happened that night.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_As usual he was up in a tree watching over his companions while they slept. Suddenly he smelt it, the unmistakable smell of ashes and burial ground dirt.  
  
"Kikyo" he mumbled. He got up instinctively following the smell, which lead to his dead ex-lover. IN the back of his mind he could still remember Kagome-the girl who he loved and cherished. He could still remember the paine he felt from when she almost died. He knew he loved her, but he could not help the fact that he was attracted to Kikyo so much.  
  
"Inuyasha" breathe Kikyo. She was standing by the tree, THE tree, the tree where it all ended so tragically 50 years ago.  
  
"Kikyo" he walked up to her and embraced her.  
  
"So you told her you loved her, but your still coming back to me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
What else was there to say? He came here willing, leaving Kagome behind, betraying her trust, for he knew she thought that he had forgotten Kikyo. But he hasn't, and there is no way that he could, he and Kikyo shared something special.  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
Later that night when he returned, the weight of what he had just done final crashed down on him. He had betrayed her, the one other person who understood him and loved him for who he was. How could he ever be the same around her again?  
_  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
But he didn't need to answer, behind him Kikyo appeared. She was laughing.  
  
"Why don't you tell her? That you were with ME, kissed ME. And that you were ignoring her because of that." She laughed again.  
  
"Inuyasha" That was all she could say, her eyes overflowing with tears, her whole body trembling, "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha learned a valuable lesson that day. He hurt someone he cared for dearly, and made it worse by trying to avoid it, but he should have known:  
  
"Truth will come to light, in the end truth will out"  
  
A/N: ooooo I hope u liked it. soooo nervous. just tell me what u think: is it good, do I need to expand it, do I need to burn it? anything to make it better? tell me!!!!


End file.
